Randomly Messed Up Holiday
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Thanksgiving can be a total downer sometimes. [hinted yaoi, SJ]


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever.

* * *

Summary: Thanksgiving can be a total downer sometimes. SJ

* * *

**Randomly Messed Up Holiday**

Written: November 18, 2005

Finished: November 18, 2005

Posted: November 18, 2005

* * *

Thanksgiving. It was that time of the year again. Every year, Jou always looked forward to this place because he always enjoyed spending Thanksgiving day over at Yugi's place, where his grandfather welcomed him warmly and set the table enough for four (including Yami, who was now probably more attached to Yugi than when they were sharing one body). This made Thanksgiving more enjoyable and made him forget about the fact that Shizuka was so far away easier. Jou always felt right at home over there.

However, this year, Yugi and his family were planning to take a vacation over to Egypt to visit some of the pyramids and see the culture, whatever _that _was to Jou. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed; although technically, Jou wasn't part of the family, he always felt as if he was. He understood that he couldn't always rely on them, but now he had no one to spend during the Thanksgiving holidays. Shizuka was never around and his father wasn't really family. Worse, Yugi had invited him along, but since he had no money saved up, he had no choice but to turn him down.

So, after spending five days moping around, finally, on Thanksgiving Day, he left the house, feeling depressed for himself. He went around the neighborhood for a jog, hoping to clear his head. The weather was chilly and getting cooler and cooler everyday, but Jou still managed to sweat through his sweats and sweater.

He was turning around the corner when he saw Seto Kaiba sitting down on one of the benches that was located in the center of the deserted area. The street wasn't crowded at all because many were spending their day indoors with family. Jou thought he would be the only one out.

"Hi," Jou said, reaching towards the CEO, noticing that he had his laptop out and was typing quickly, his eyes never leaving the screen. "What are you doing here?"

Seto looked up briefly and his typing came to a stop. "Oh, it's you." His eyes glanced briefly at the blonde before returning to focus on his previous work. What are you doing out here?"

His tone was a bit rude, but Jou accepted it all the same, sitting down next to him. "Nothing. I got nothing to do, so I went to jog around. It's nice weather though."

"Must be nice." Seto used one of his arms to brush his brown hair aside. "Why didn't you go to Anzu's party? Lots of people are over there tonight. I don't understand why you're not."

"You're not either," Jou replied easily, crossing his leg. "Don't worry about me, I won't disturb you. You can go back to work if you would like, Kaiba. I know how much you enjoy working, even if its during the holidays."

As a response, Seto closed his laptop down and placed is back in his messenger bag. While doing so, he averted his eyes towards a gray cat that was crawling by. "Mokuba's at Anzu's party. He received an invitation and tried to get me go along with him too. You know Mokuba. He's always trying to me to be more social. I just I didn't feel like going. I was planning on staying at home to get ahead, but staying by myself at the mansion was quite too quiet for my comfort, especially on Thanksgiving."

A breeze passed by and Jou pushed his sleeves up, still feeling hot from his run. Perhaps Seto felt as if Jou thought he was strange or abnormal because he said, "You must think I'm a pathetic loser or something."

"Are you kidding me? I'm doing exactly what you're doing: hiding outside, trying to pretend as if today's nothing special. In a way, it isn't, but it _should _be, you know? It's supposed to be a holiday you're thankful for and is supposed to be meant for families." Jou turned his head and smiled. "Guess we both missed out on that, huh? At least I did. You have Mokuba at least. Lucky."

"True. Must be hard for you."

"Life goes on. You just need to learn how to deal with it sometimes. I did."

The wind stopped blowing and Jou noticed that the sky was getting darker as the sun was started to set. "Today just kind of sucked for me," Jou confessed randomly. "I just want to get it over with."

"That's how I feel everyday. I wake up, work, go to school, come back, work some more, then sleep. Days are all the same. Thanksgiving is just another one. Each day, I just want it to be over so a new one can begin." Seto looked over at Jou and gave him a wistful smile. "You'll have a better one next year."

"Maybe." Pause. "Well, actually, no, this isn't all that bad."

"What is?"

"This. You. Me. Talking and complaining about life and how much it sucks. A guy can get used to this!" Jou commented in a lighthearted tone, smiling wider at the other.

Seto let out an appreciative chuckle and his eyes brightened. "Too true. It's not every day you and I do that. Funny it just happened to be on Thanksgiving too, hm?"

"Pure coincidence. Thanksgiving is supposed to be a holiday we celebrate and remember right? So we can either sit here, complain, hate, and talk about how useless this holiday is, _or _we can go do something completely outrageous, stupid, something Seto Kaiba wouldn't do normally and remember this forever... or until the end of time. Whatever. We can make this day better, if we just try! How's that?"

"All right, that sounds appealing enough. You got me. What do you have in mind?"

"_Well_... I'll race you over to the tree. Winner gets..." Jou snaked his arm around over to Seto's side and grabbed his messenger bag. "_This_!" With that said, Jou jumped off and started off running, gleefully giggling along the way.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Finders, keepers, losers, _weepers_!"

* * *

-OWARI-

A random, quickie, one-shot. I was bored and I wanted to write something. Iknow, it sucks. Forgive me. I don't even think this story is worth any reviews.

Happy Thanksgiving. Go easy on the turkey :)

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
